The invention relates to a computerized log for truckers. More particularly, the invention is a system that requires certain information from a truck driver prior to initiating a trip, provides information to the truck driver before, during, and after the trip, and keeps track of the driver""s compliance with various regulations and laws.
Overland transport is still the predominant method of distributing goods throughout the United States and in most regions of the world. The demand for such distribution in turn places significant demands upon truck drivers. Often they are required to seemingly drive continuously in order to transport cargo xe2x80x9con-timexe2x80x9d.
In recent decades significant attention has been called to the issue of safety among truck drivers. In particular, the fact that many drivers were in fact driving continuously, and were thus at a lowered sense of alertness, has considered to be the cause of highway accidents and fatalities. These perceptions lead to legislation and regulations that seek to determine how much and how often a truck driver can drive, and dictate the amount and frequency of rest periods. Further legislation and regulations have been promulgated regarding equipment safety and inspections.
When hazardous materials and weapons are transported by truck, additional regulations must be followed. It is not always easy to determine whether such regulations pertain to certain cargo, and how they modify the standard rules the truck driver is accustomed to following.
Many of these regulations can be daunting to the truck driver who seeks to carry out his or her profession. In addition, the paperwork and record keeping that is required can be time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,282 to Fragoso et al. discloses a daily log device, which allows the user to time periods when the driver is on duty and driving, on duty but not driving, and off duty. Fragoso also generates a printed log of the measured time periods. However, Fragoso does not provide the driver with guidance as to whether regulations are being met and in no way helps ensure compliance with equipment safety regulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,622 to Patterson discloses a truck driver logging device that allows the truck driver to log his/her activity, and provide a graphical display of the same in a standard format. However, Patterson similarly provides little or no guidance to the driver, and does nothing to ensure compliance with equipment safety regulations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,181,995 to Luper et al and 5,612,875 to Haendel et al. both disclose systems for determining the mileage of a truck driver while within a particular state. However, neither Haendel nor Luper disclose an interactive system that aids the trucker in complying with safety regulations.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes-of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a computerized log system for truckers that helps a truck driver comply with safety regulations. Accordingly, the truck driver""s activities are monitored to determine the extent that the driver is permitted to drive, and determine the frequency and duration of rest periods.
It is another object of the invention to compel the driver to monitor and maintain equipment safety. Accordingly, the driver is required to enter any equipment discrepancies and repair history. Such information may be reviewed by officials during inspections to ensure that the driver has complied with such duty and has reported any discrepancies.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide the driver with a recommended route, including projected rest locations. Accordingly, in conjunction with stored maps, the on-board GPS, the driver""s activities, and the requisite regulations, the system will plot a route and indicate when and where the driver will need to rest.
It is a still further object of the invention to help the driver comply with all appropriate regulations. Accordingly, the system inquires about the nature of the cargo and ensures compliance with any appropriate rules. The system also gives the truck driver access to all regulations and laws that may be applicable, such as D.O.T. and N.A.F.T.A regulations.
It is yet a further object of the invention to help the driver comply with record keeping requirements in order to avoid time consuming paperwork. Accordingly, the system automatically maintains records of the driver""s activities.
It is yet another object of the invention to allow use by multiple drivers. Accordingly, the system maintains records associated with each driver who uses the system. Accordingly, when a first driver is required to rest, a second driver can continue the trip using the same equipment and the same system.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is- called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.